Done With
by BlUexBlAcKhEaRt
Summary: Heartbreaks suck. Especially when the guy is kissing another girl, when he was with you weeks before. What to do though? Get over said guy. But how? Going out, make him jealous, forget about him, the normal and OH! Dating his older brother.Wait What!
1. Chapter 1

Sobs broke through the dimly lit and silent everlasting halls, as a young girl ran through them. It seemed as if it were forever since shes been running, until finally she collapsed in a heap of sobs on the floor. Her mind was in disbelief of what she had just witnessed with her eyes, the stab through the heart scene kept replaying in her head. Yet it was her fault for causing the scene, shes the one who had initiated it; if only she hadn't been so stupid in the beginning! Why didn't she just make a move on him while he was interested? It would have saved her the pain from this image and maybe it would have been her and not that girl.  
He kissed her.  
Another girl!  
And weeks before he was romancing and wooing her not that other girl, that's what killed her and it broke her to see them together yet could not help but be so intersted in their life and what they are doing and how he feels about her, hoping that maybe just maybe he was talking about her again, yet deep down knows it isn't. All those sweet words and gentleness was just a lie now and always will be.  
Torture!  
It has been going on for a while now and everything she sees reminds her of him and nothing helps her feel any better. Even the simplest of things remlind her now of what could have been between them both. He might as well have stabbed her through the heart. He's not worth it though!  
She stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes and thought with a determined demeanor that she would get over and forget him. And it would start today, he wouldn't mean anything to her anymore. All he would be is another guy in the halls she would pass by and not even give a glance at or look for in a crowd.  
He will not dominate her mind anymore; Inuyahsa Taisho is so done with. 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don not own inuyasha.

Chap. 2: The plan

Kagome roamed the halls she just ran thinking of how to get over inuyasha. In her mind a mental list was being made starting with: forgetting him, having fun, going out, finding other boys and not caring of him. Yet things just kept reminding her of him and sh knew this would be tough habit to kick.

But she wouldn't that get in her way,oh no, she was going get over his dead beat ass no matter what and nothing would stop her. But shes going to need help with partying and going out. Sango! Pulling out her phone kagome instantly called up Sango.

"Hello?"

"Sango you will not believe that jerk!" kagome cried

"What? Who?" she asked concerned.

"Inuyahsa!"

"What'd he do?"

"Ok i was walking down the hall and minding my own business until i see this couple making out up against the wall. So i decide i don't want to be near them so i divert my way and as i am there i see him and that _girl_.-"

"Wait which girl? Kikyo?"

"Nope that bitch Manna! They didn't see me but i saw them and ran out of there before they could. How could he?! One minute he says he likes me then next hes all over that whore!" Kagome broke down crying over the phone.

Sango on the other hand was livid. "That DOUCHE!! What are you gonna do about this kagome?!"

Wiping away her tears "I'm gonna get over him"

"That's good but no revenge?!"

"What? Sango you know i'm not that type to do that!"

"But why not try to be that type?"

"Sango i don't really want to be so can we please just not?"

"Fine fine but what if you at least make him regret what he did, show him the girl that he could have had!" Sango said

"Hmmm that doesn't sound to bad and idea" Kagome said pondering the option. "Ok Sango i'll do it!"

"Great! But we'll need some help"

"But who?" kagome asked.

"That i have no idea" sango said

"Hey Sango i gotta go k? I'll talk to you in a bit call me if you get an idea of someone. Bye" Kagome said and hung up.

Who could help her?

* * *

With Sango....

"Wow so inuyasha did that?" Miroku asked shocked

"Yes that douche!" Sango said angry

"Sango can you please stop saying douche we are in a public place with children" miroku said gesturing to the people in the cafe around them.

"No. But we need help on making him regret what he did and help her get over him"

"Fair enoughwait isn't that like getting revenge? And do you have anyone in mind yet?" miroku questioned.

"Yes and unfortunately not yet but would you like to be of some assistance? Please?"

"Of course my lovely Sango" he said grabbing her hand. "But what's in it for me?" miroku asked wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"If you keep that up nothing you letch" Sango said disgustedly while pulling her hands away.

"But sango when will you learn that you like it" miroku said before he got slapped......hard.

"And when will you men learn that never mess with a woman past 13 we are vicious" sango stated while miroku rubbed his bright red cheek. (A/N: Thanks Rhianna224 for the comment! it came in handy)

Sango just couldn't believe men, wasn't there at least one suitable male out there? Sango sighed as she grabbed her coffee, as she took a sip though she sawout of the corner of her eye Seshomaru Taisho the elder of the two brothers. Her eyes widened when the perfect thought came into her mind as he helped a woman before she fell with her coffee.

Seshomaru could help!

Yes! That would be perfect, he hates inuyasha with a passion and doesn't mind to help out a woman in distress and best part is amazing at making any guy jealous because of how perfect he is!! All she needs to do is ask now.

"Miroku! I have the perfect guy in mind!" Sango exclaimed.

"And who would that be?" miroku inquired.

"look to you left and there you'll see him" sango said excitedly. Miroku turned his head, sweatdropped, and cocked an eyebrow at sango.

"Sango, i don't think and elderly man will make inuyasha regret or become jealous" miroku pointed out. He got smacked......again but at least on the head this time.

"Hey! I need those brain cells!" Miroku exclaimed

"Kami knows you do" Sango muttered. "But not him look-"pointing over a little more"-him!"

"Seshomaru?!" miroku gasped. "But he's inuyasa's hated older brother!"

"Exactly!" sango proclaimed.

"But Seshomaru is so handsome and gentlemen like and perfect. Why him?" Sango gave him a look.

"Oh" was all mrioku could say. "This could work"

"My point exactly" sango smirked "Now let's go and discuss if he's interested in a little brotherly beat down"

* * *

With Kagome......

"BITCH ALERT! BITCH ALERT! WARNING THERE IS A BITCH ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THIS CALL!!"

Kagome heard her ring tone and answered her phone quickly seeing who the caller was.

"Hey San what's up?"

"Kagome can you meet me at the Shikon in like 10 min for dinner?" sango asked

"Sure but why?"

"Well miroku and i have found the perfect guy for this "regret" thing and he's all for it!" sango said enthusiastically.

"Ok then definately great! I can't wait!" kagome said.

"Ok then i'll see you in a few minutes then byes!" and a click was heard.

Kagome walked to her car and got in she needed to hurry ovr to the Shikon not just because it was a great restaurant or because she couldn't wait to meet the guy but that she was all the way on the other side of town. But she would get there of course but hopefu;lly not too late.

At the Shikon.....

Kagome pulled up into the parking lot and luckily found a space right at the front. The Restaurant had a purple glow to it like always and made everything so cool and night clubish to her. Stepping out of the car she hurried inside to see Sango coming out of the bathroom.

"Sango!" she called. Sango turned around and rushed over to Kagome pulling her into a giant hug.

"Kagome are you excited to see who the mystery guy is?" sango asked.

"Yes!" kagome exclaimed full of joy and anticipation. Both walked to the table and while on the way there Sango was giving her the personality and looks of the man kagome was about to meet.

"Wow he sounds perfect!" kagome said amazed.

"He is! And luckily he agreed to it!" Sango said.

As they neared kagome was so nervous and couldn't wait but when she got there she was in shock to see the man that sat there before her.

"Seshomaru Taisho!?!?!"


End file.
